


Interdimensional Babysitters

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean (RebelliousWhirlpool)



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelliousWhirlpool/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Eugene and Rapunzel accidentally fall into another world and agree to babysit for a doctor.





	Interdimensional Babysitters

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the rather abrupt ending, but I wanted to share it with a fandom friend and I probably won't have the chance to work on it again.

There was normal.  There was strange.  And then there were those things that were beyond description.

Normal was being in a relationship with a princess and living in a castle.

Strange was the magical shenanigans they occasionally got themselves into.

Beyond description was their current situation.

The _how_ of their current situation fitted well into the strange category.There’d been a confrontation yet again with a certain young alchemist.Said confrontation had ended with an explosion, which wasn’t completely unexpected.The unexpected part was that the explosion had led to the creation of a portal.A portal he and Rapunzel had fallen through.Into a completely new world.Or at least a part of their that was completely different from Corona.But given the whole “magic portal” bit, Eugene was leaning toward the new world option.

This place was, by far, the weirdest city he’d ever been too.And he was fairly well travelled.

The city, which a sign they’d passed declared “Arcadia”, sprawled out over a great distance.The houses of its people each sat a good distance from each other, which made sense regarding how much land it had available.But the houses themselves?There was something about them.Something not quite right.Maybe it was the material they were made out of?It didn’t look like ordinary stone to Eugene.

And the street lamps.They didn’t have fire, but glowing wires? stones?It was hard to see what exactly was giving light in the glass cases way up on their poles.Eugene was just relieved they had some light to see by since the dusk was fading.

By far, though, the worst part of this city was the horse-less carriages.They were massive and made of metal for some unbeknownst reason.They hurled down the streets on thick tires uncaring of what, or who, they might hit.One had almost hit them!Immediately after their arrival.They’d been minding their own business, going down the street, then boom!If Rapunzel hadn’t thought fast and pulled him out of the way with her hair.Well.There’d be no more Eugene, that was for sure.

On top of that, the streets the carriages raced down were paved with some harsh, unforgiving stone.In Corona, Rapunzel could easily traverse the city barefoot without problem.Here, directly after their encounter with the carriage, she’d cut her foot open on a shard of glass.A.Shard.Of. _Glass._ Did no one clean the streets here?Just what kind of king ruled this place.Honestly, Eugene couldn’t wait until they figured out how to leave.

“I think we’re coming to the end of the street.”Rapunzel tapped Eugene’s shoulder.“We should probably turn around and try a different one.”

Eugene looked ahead of them.Their current street did seem to round off in a dead end.He adjusted his hold on Rapunzel and felt her tighten her grip on his shoulders.

“How’s your foot doing, blondie?”He asked her.“Do you need me to stop?”

“No, I’m fine.”Rapunzel paused and Eugene could just about hear her blush.“And thanks for carrying me.You really didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes, yes I did.I have boots.We should-”Eugene broke off when he saw the door of a nearby house open and a woman hurry out.He tensed.So far, their interactions with the locals hadn’t gone so well.They mainly consisted of being given weird looks and under the breath mutterings about proper attire when not at the renaissance fair (whatever that was).

This woman, however, had yet to notice them.She left her door open and paced back and forth in front of it.

“Look, you promised you could watch Zelda tonight.”At first Eugene thought she was speaking to them, but no.She had a small device held up to her ear and it was that she seemed to be speaking to.Speaking into?Something like that.“Yes, I know.But everyone else was-yes, I understand.Look, Katie, I don’t have anyone else.I’ll pay extra.It’s just-it’s the opening of Nomura’s new exhibit and I swore to her I’d be there and-” Something happened with the device because the woman tore it away from her and yelled a slew of words Eugene was absolutely positive were curse words at it.

“Hi!Hello!Is there something you needed help with?”Rapunzel called over Eugene’s shoulder.

Eugene winced.Normally, he had no problem with Rapunzel’s helpfulness, but here?In this strange world.“Blondie, maybe we shouldn’t-”

“I’m sorry, who are you?” The woman noticed them.She walked toward them, clearly trying to see them better in the growing darkness.

“Oh!I’m Rapunzel, and this is Eugene.We’re um we’re passing through-”

“Oh my, your foot.”Concern overtook the woman’s face.She leaned forward.Her gaze trained on Rapunzel’s bandaged foot.“That bandage won’t last long and it doesn’t look too sanitary, so you should probably change it asap.”She stood up straight, clearly thinking.“Come inside.I’m a doctor.I can get you fixed up.”

“That really isn’t-” Eugene started.

“Nonsense.I’m not just going to let someone hurt go by without helping them.”The woman took a step back and motioned for them to follow her.

“Eugene, come on.She’s offered to help us.”Rapunzel urged him to go after the woman.

Eugene hesitated.“Blondie, we don’t know her.What if-”

“It’ll be fine!She seems really nice.”

“Alright, but if she’s secretly some kind of evil sorceress, you owe me something from Monty’s Sweet Shoppe when we get back.”

“Deal.”

They walked after the woman into the house.Inside, it was clearly her home.There was a sitting room on the right and stairs leading up to a second floor on the left.The woman motioned them into the sitting room before going off deeper into the house.Eugene let Rapunzel climb down off his back to sit.Then he turned and took in their surroundings.

There was nothing that screamed “lair of an evil sorceress” at him, except maybe a box with a glass side and two metal rods sticking out its top in the corner (seriously, what was that thing?).Outside of that, it was just a home.Complete with a baby in what appeared to be a bouncy seat device thing (the device hung down to the ground from the ceiling and the baby in it was able to bounce a little).

Eugene knelt down in front of the bouncing infant.She was kinda cute.She giggled at him and clapped her hands together.He wiggled a finger at her.“Aren’t you just a little cutie-OW!Ma’am, your baby bit me!”

“Yeah, she’s a biter.”The woman said as she re-entered the room with a first-aid kit.She sat down on the sofa next to Rapunzel.“Now, let’s see if we can get your foot patched up.”She took out a roll of bandages and a tube of what she told Rapunzel was disinfectant.

Eugene watched the woman work.He had to admit, she seemed to know what she was doing.Even if he did find it a bit strange.Her clothing clearly marked her as a higher status person rather than just an ordinary healer.The silky deep blue gown she wore had to be expensive, both because of material and the dye it must’ve took to make it.On top of that, she had on a necklace of sapphires and tiny diamonds, as well as a matching earring set that, in a past life, he would’ve considered stealing and selling for an extremely good price on the black market.

“So, Lady-”

“Are you the queen?”

Eugene and Rapunzel spoke at once.Looked at each other.Blushed and turned away.

“Excuse me, what?”The woman looked between them.“The queen?”

Rapunzel answered first.“Yes, the queen of this city?Arcadia, I think?I am Princess Rapunzel of Corona and-”

“Blondie, I don’t think-”

“You’re joking right?”The woman paused.“Is this a troll thing?Did Blinky or someone send you?Because if he did without telling me, then-”

“No.No, of course not.My girlfriend was just confused because you _look_ like a queen.She doesn’t honestly believe you _are_ the queen.”Eugene gave Rapunzel what he hoped was a Meaningful Look.

The woman looked down at her clothing.“Oh um, thank you?But this, this is just for tonight.I am, well I was supposed to attend my gir-my _significant other_ ’s reception for their new exhibit, but since our babysitter cancelled, I-”

“We can babysit for you!”Rapunzel nearly jumped off the sofa.

“Blondie, we don’t even know her name!”Eugene finally gave up decorum.They were in the house of a complete stranger in an entirely different world than they lived in.Yes, she’d helped them so far, but there was only so much one could trust a stranger in their situation.“Look, I don’t mean to be rude, Lady Whatever-Your-Name-Is, but we’re lost and a long way from home.Thank you for all your help, but we should really be getting-”

“Eugene!”Rapunzel interrupted.“It’s the least we can do after she helped us.Ma’am, I can assure you I’m great with kids and so is Eugene.We can totally watch your baby for you!”

“I…I don’t know.”The woman sized them up, and then looked back at her baby.“I…”

Rapunzel grabbed the woman’s hands between her own.“I promise you, uh miss…?”

“Barbara.My name is Barbara Lake.”

“Ok then.I promise you, Barbara Lake, absolutely nothing will happen to your little one while she’s under our watch.”Rapunzel squeezed Barbara’s hands between her own.“And when I make a promise, I never break it.Never.”

Barbara let out a long breath.She glanced at the device she’d spoken into earlier, which had some numbers on it.“Okay, but only because I don’t have any other options and I’m out of time.”She gave Rapunzel a stern look.“But if anything happens or you’re messing with me, well, you’ll find out.”She stood and without another word walked into the kitchen, and then back. 

While she was gone, Eugene tried to give Rapunzel another Look.She returned it with one of her own.They had a brief argument entirely done through expressions that Rapunzel won.Eugene gave up and sat down on the sofa with a huff.

Barbara returned and placed a couple sheets of flat parchment on the table by the sofa.“This is her schedule.Zelda can have playtime for a bit longer, but then she’s going to need her bottle, and then bedtime.She likes it when you make up stories better than the books.Anything with trolls really will work.”She emphasized the schedule by tapping it with her index finger.“And this.”Barbara moved the first sheet aside to show a second one.“Is all the emergency numbers you may need.The first one is mine.Then Nomura’s.Then our friend, Blinky’s.Also the hospital and the police department.Whatever you do, do not call Jim first.”She tapped a series of numbers near the bottom of the list.“He’s at his girlfriend Claire’s for a relaxing movie night and is under orders not to do anything stressful tonight.Got it?”

“Yes.Got it.”Rapunzel said.“Just, one question.What are the numbers for exactly?”

Barbara studied her a second.Then lifted up her device.“This is a phone.It’s used to let two people communicate over long distances.You type a series of numbers in and hit the green call button and it will connect you to someone else’s phone.If you need to call me, use the house phone.It’s right over there.”She pointed to a somewhat different device attached to the wall.“Are you sure you’re not related to trolls at all?”

“No, we’re definitely not related to trolls.”Rapunzel answered.“Look, everything’s going to be fine, Barbara.Go have fun at your exhibition thingy.”

“Alright, but if anything, and I mean anything happens, call me.”Barbara started toward the door.Then stopped.“Oh, and be careful with your hair.Zelda really likes hair.”And then she was gone and they were alone with a baby named Zelda.

Everything was ok for about a half hour.

And then _something_ showed up.

One second they were fine.Eugene, relaxing on the couch.Rapunzel, playing with Zelda in her jumpy seat.

The next, a creature.A tall, very scary, very pink, stone creature, with luminous green eyes, was standing in the middle of the room.Her eyes flicked from Eugene to Rapunzel and back.

“So you’re the replacement babysitters.”She spoke in a rasping voice.“How nice.”She leaned down to peer at them better.“I will remember your faces.If anything befalls my familiar while she’s under your care.”She laughed, and it was a haunting sound.“You will regret it.”

And then, just as abruptly as she was there, she was gone.

“What was THAT?”Shouting, shouting was good.It made Eugene feel better.Slightly.Just.What in the name of King Frederic was that thing?

“Eugene, you’re ok.We’re ok.”Rapunzel put her hand on his arm.“I’ll call Barbara and tell her what happened.Maybe weird creatures are a normal thing here.”

“Ok.I’m calm.The calmest.”Eugene sat back down on the sofa.“The baby is giggling.Why is the baby giggling?”

Zelda clapped her hands together and laughed.“Nomy!Nomy!”She bounced.Then she reached for the end of Rapunzel’s braid.With a tug stronger than either adult would have thought her capable, she pulled it apart.Then, like it was a completely normal thing to do, she stuck as much of Rapunzel’s hair in her mouth as she could.

“It’s going to be a long night, isn’t it?”Eugene asked.He didn’t expect an answer, but watched as Rapunzel tried to free her hair from the baby and eventually gave up.Thankfully, Rapunzel’s hair was pretty much indestructible, so Zelda couldn’t do much to it.But it did get it soaked in saliva.


End file.
